Lesson
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: #96 - 100 Theme Writing Challenge. Nora and Kazuma plan a vacation when the unexpected happens.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NORA OR ANY OF THE ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: **First Nora fic. Enjoy. :D

-----

"Come on, Nora." Kazuma's voice called from downstairs. Nora quickly shoved the rest of his stuff in his bag and ran out of his room. Nora still wasn't used to Kazuma using his real name, but it was better than being called "stray dog". He wasn't a dog.

He smiled to himself as he climbed into the back of the Magari's new black limousine. "What are you so happy about?" Kazuma's deep voice asked from the seat next to him.

Nora blinked. "Huh?"

Kazuma raised a sharp eyebrow. "You were smiling when you got in." Nora quickly made the smile disappear. Flustered, just like every other time Kazuma talked to him, he mumbled "Nothing. I dunno…"

As he stared out the window, he could still feel Kazuma's gaze on him. His face took on a light shade of pink. He hated it when he stared. Kazuma had just recently started staring at him for no reason. It was kinda weird…

Seeing as Nora was lost in his thoughts, Kazuma sighed. 'He's so strange.' He thought. Continuing to gaze at the younger boy, Kazuma's face took on a new expression. It was a mix between frustration, irritation, and sadness.

Kazuma was now 19. It was still sort of bizarre to see how much Kazuma had changed. He still wasn't sure exactly why he had given up 5 years of his life. At first he thought it was so he could be powerful and be at the same level as Nora.

But now, he wasn't as sure as he watched the boy across the seat from him. He furrowed his brow at his predicament. Kazuma was also troubled at his recent behavior. His inner emotions confused him.

His feelings for Nora were beginning to stretch beyond friendship; something that he was not familiar with. It scared him. Not because he was unsure, but because he was nervous of how Nora would react, should he accidentally tell him.

"You're doin' it again." Kazuma snapped out of his deep thought to see a pair of red and gold eyes watching him. "Doing what?" Kazuma asked, allowing his cool attitude and expression to return.

Nora frowned in his usual manner. "Staring. Stop it."

Kazuma smiled coldly at him, causing Nora to slowly lean away. "Are you trying to tell me what to do, stray dog?" He leaned closer to the silver-haired boy, still smiling. Nora's eyes flitted to the window that separated the passengers and the driver, which he realized was going up.

Kazuma had his finger on the button, still smiling.

Nora swallowed, irritated. "What are you doin'?" Kazuma's smile only widened as he got closer. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved across the seat so he was right in front of Nora.

"Teaching you a lesson." He pressed the button on Nora's seat belt. Nora shifted and pressed his back against the car door, clearly freaked out. He yelped when Kazuma grabbed his ponytail and yanked his head back.

"Kazuma, what the hell?" Nora tried to push him away, even though he knew Kazuma was stronger than he was. Kazuma grabbed his wrist and held it above his head, causing Nora's heart to skip.

Nora stopped struggling. Kazuma gazed into Nora's different colored eyes. Nora stared back, heart still thumping in his chest. Slowly Kazuma dipped his head down next to Nora's ear and whispered "Don't fight me."

"Wha--"

Nora's breath caught in his throat as Kazuma attacked his neck with kisses and light bites. He used his free hand to grab Kazuma's shoulder. 'What's up with him?' His breath was ragged as he feebly tried to again push Kazuma away.

His small effort caused Kazuma to pull him closer, their bodies inches from each other. Seeing that resistance was futile, Nora slowly let his eyes shut and succumbed to Kazuma. Slumping back against the door, his mind was racing.

He always knew Kazuma was a strange one, but this was unexpected. Where did all of this pent up emotion come from? Its aura was almost suffocating to Nora. Maybe it all started when the staring did. He could always tell when Kazuma was thinking, but he couldn't always tell WHAT.

Nora jumped slightly when he felt cold fingers under his shirt. As much as he wanted to tell Kazuma to stop, he could find neither the will nor the voice to say anything. He had to admit that he wasn't really upset. It surprised him more than anything.

Opening his eyes, Nora ventured beyond his limits. He lifted his own shaky hand to Kazuma's face. Kazuma stared into his eyes once again. Nora feared his heart would pound out of his chest. Kazuma's eyes softened, but he did not move.

Nora bit his lip, his nervous heavy breathing echoed in his ears. Slowly, he pulled Kazuma's head closer. He felt Kazuma let go of his hair and wrap his hand around his neck gently. He let his eyes close slowly as he felt Kazuma's sweet breath on his face.

Nora feared that his heart would stop when he felt Kazuma's lips capture his in a searing kiss. He allowed himself to melt into Kazuma's arms. He didn't understand this warm feeling. It started in his chest and spread throughout his entire body, filling him. Kazuma pulled back and looked at Nora with mild concern. Nora's eyes were still closed.

When he opened them, they held such a magnificent feeling that Kazuma pulled him in for another kiss. Nora curled his fingers in Kazuma's short hair and allowed himself to be completely swept into the moment. Kazuma felt Nora's shift in attitude. He gently licked his bottom lip. Nora parted his lips slightly, allowing Kazuma's tongue to slide in and meet his own.

As their tongues danced around each other, Nora arched his body into Kazuma's. He still didn't understand what this wonderful feeling was, but he sure as hell liked it. He chuckled, and Kazuma pulled away, confused. "What?" Nora chuckled again. "Oh, nothing." He captured Kazuma's lips once again, arching his body against Kazuma again, feeling happier than he had ever felt in his entire life.


End file.
